


When Fire Fails

by Creweemmaeec11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Burning a witch at the stake, Demon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Misunderstandings, Virgil is immune to fire, Weirdness, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Wingfic, Witches, funny situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creweemmaeec11/pseuds/Creweemmaeec11
Summary: Virgil really should have seen this coming. He knew the villagers suspected he was a witch. So it wasn't really a surprise when they kicked down his door, intent on burning him at the stake.The problem was Virgil wasn't a witch.He was also immune to fire...This was about to get awkward...
Comments: 20
Kudos: 189
Collections: RandomFanfictionsE.g.Anime





	When Fire Fails

Really, Virgil should have seen this coming.

He knew the other villagers didn't trust him. He knew they suspected he was a witch. Despite all the reassurances from Patton, he knew they were suspicious of him. 

He had tried really hard to keep his magic a secret, but it wasn't an easy thing to do when it was part of your job. It was way too easy for someone to walk in on you talking to a local fae through a portal mirror. If someone bothered to look, it was probably obvious based on all the herbs he bought at the local store. Full moons were even worse. Villagers were EXTRA suspicious on full moons, so good luck conducting all the rituals you needed to do. Still, Virgil had convinced himself that, because he hadn't hurt anyone, he would be fine. He convinced himself that most of the villagers bought that he was just a secluded writer. 

But really, he knew deep down this was going to happen sooner or later. 

So when a horde of angry villagers wielding pitchforks and torches stormed his house to burn him at the stake, effectively ruining the lunch he had invited Patton over for, he had 3 thoughts in his head. 

The first was that it was really rude to interrupt someone's lunch. He had put a lot of effort into this meal to thank the baker for helping him earlier in the week, and now it was going to waste. 

The second was that he was going to be late to the dinner with his dad, who wouldn't be very happy but would probably find the situation humorous enough to let it slide. 

The third was that this was about to get very awkward very quickly. 

He huffed in annoyance, pushing his chair away from the table and standing up to face his uninvited guests. He looked between all the pitchforks and torches, which made him thankful he had cast a spell to protect his house from the fire they would inevitably try to destroy it with. Virgil sighed, the quicker he got this over with the better. Thus he didn't fight when they threw the rope around him, he simply rolled his eyes. They couldn't try asking first? Virgil would have walked out to the stake and climbed up on it had they just asked nicely. 

"Virgil! Stop it! He's not a witch! he hasn't done anything wrong!" Patton cried, trying to fight the crowd with very minimal success. 

"Relax Patton, I'll be fine, don't get yourself burned as well," Virgil said with a smile as he was yanked out the front door. 

There was a lot of screaming now from the crowd that had gathered as he was lead towards the stake. He couldn't make it all out, but there were a lot of things like "Kill the non-human!" "Let him burn!" "magic freak!" "burn the witch!" or, his favourite, "kill the devil!" 

He doubted his father's boss would appreciate that last one. 

He wasn't exactly opposed to dying per-say, he'd have to spend an extra month with his dad until he could come back to the surface, which wasn't the worst thing.

That wasn't the problem.

See the problem was, the comments like 'non-human' or 'magic-user' weren't exactly wrong, but he wasn't a witch.

He WAS a demon though. A demon that was very immune to fire. Which meant this was about to get VERY awkward. 

"uh hey, so I know you guys have your minds pretty made up and all-" Virgil tried to one of the men who were leading him.

"Silence!" one of them interrupted.

"but this isn't going to kill me, so if you just let me-" 

"SILENCE WITCH!" the one in front snapped, turning to hold the pitchfork up to Virgil's face. Virgil held up his hands in surrender, he didn't want to have his father regenerate his eyeballs today. 

Finally, they arrived at the stake. Virgil squirmed nervously because of all the eyes on him. What was he supposed to do here? He could easily overpower every one of them, but he didn't want to hurt any of them, and with the excessive amount of sharp objects in the vicinity, that seemed a likely outcome. He could teleport away, but that would probably one confirm to them he was, in fact, a witch. Guess his only option was to just go along with this.

So Virgil just resigned himself to his fate, letting himself be tied tightly to the wooden beam before he was lifted up. 

"Send him straight to hell!" he heard one of the villagers shout through all the other cheering. He actually laughed at that. He hadn't meant to, but that was just a really ironic thing to hear, considering he was going there for dinner tonight already. 

"What are you laughing at devil!?"

"I just-" Virgil chuckled, shaking his head. "This isn't going to work, fire won't hurt me, your wasting your time"

"Shut your mouth! We won't fall victim to your tricks witch! Light it up!" The village leader snapped. Virgil watched with an unimpressed expression as torches were thrown into the pile of wood and straw underneath him. 

Immediately the entire pile lit up in a huge flame, engulfing his feet and slightly climbing his legs. He thanked his father's boss he had enchanted his clothes as well. It felt warm, but nothing hotter than a normal warm bath. It was actually pretty soothing. 

Suddenly the entire crowd fell silent, watching in shock as the fire didn't affect him.

"I was trying to tell you," Virgil said, his tone sheepish and almost apologetic. He looked to the village leader. "Fire doesn't hurt me.. I'm... well I'm not a witch. Sorry to rain on your parade or whatever" 

The chief just started back. Completely stunned. Virgil could feel the fire climbing the stake behind him. He glanced into the crowd and saw Patton in the back. He shot him and apologetic and awkward smile. He knew he should never have let himself get so close to Patton, he knew this day was coming, but he was seriously going to miss the bubbly ray of sunshine. No way Patton would want to be his friend after this. 

The crowd had sense erupted into quite mummers, but still, nobody seemed to move. Virgil sighed, looking back to the chief "sooooooo........." He paused, before continuing "can I go now? or........? cuz I kind of have somewhere I have to be in a bit so......" 

The leader stared at him but still didn't move. It felt like they were waiting for the fire to start working, waiting for a spell to wear off or something. Virgil, however, didn't have the time to wait for this bonfire to turn to ashes. He thunked his head back against the wooden stake in frustration. Why did they have to make this so difficult?

Suddenly there was a loud snap and woosh noise, quickly followed by the loud crack noise of the stake behind him breaking and the ropes all snapped. Virgil flapped his large bat wings once, one large, strong flap, snapping any remaining ropes around him and subsequently putting out the fire beneath him. He landed in the pile of wood and charcoal, getting his shoes covered in ash. 

He looked up at the crowd, but before he could speak, they all erupted with screams and cries, frantically running and tripping over one another to get away from him. His wings twitched in the cold and he folded them against his back, shifting his weight between his feet awkwardly, unsure what to do.

"w-what..." Came a voice next to him. Virgil glanced over at the leader of the village, who was frozen, staring at Virgil with eyes that were wider then Virgil thought human eyes could go. "what are you..." 

"Just your friendly neighbourhood demon" Virgil replied with a smirk, giving the man a two-finger salute. The man staggered backwards, before turning and running. Virgil huffed, running his fingers through his hair and pushing his bangs out of his face. 

Before he could think further on what to do however, a familiar voice called, getting louder by the second. 

"Virgil! Virge! Are you alright!?" Came Patton's voice as he seemed to finally make it through the frantically retreating crowd without getting trampled. He continued running toward Virgil. 

Virgil's eyes widened in shock. "I- uh... Ye-yeah I'm fine Pat, don't worry" Virgil replied, finally climbing out of the still-smoking rubble beneath him.

As soon as Patton reached him, he was shocked that the baker threw his arms around him immediately, crying into his shoulder. "oh my goodness I was so scared, thank goodness your alright, gosh I was so worried don't you ever scare me like that again!" he felt Patton hug him even tighter "oh thank goodness your okay" he whimpered, quieter than his prior rambling. 

Virgil, who had been too stunned to do anything, finally seemed to snap back to reality. "shhhh" he soothed, running his hand up and down his friends back to try and calm him. "of course I'm okay Patton, I told you I'd be fine, shhhhhh it's okay, I'm okay" 

It took a minute or two, but finally, Patton had calmed down enough to pull away from the hug, wiping his tears on his sleeve, but in the process, he got flour from his clothes on his cheek. Virgil laughed, wiping the flour off with his own sleeve. Patton laughed quietly, glancing up at his friend with a smile before suddenly his breath hitched. Virgil knew he was staring over his shoulder, causing him to freeze up. Before he could say anything though, Patton's eyes widened with child-like wonder and curiosity and he smiled brightly. "Whoa, your wings are so cool kiddo!" 

"I-" Virgil choked slightly "really?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. 

"YES!" Patton said excitedly, throwing his hands up in the air. "you're like a giant bat!" 

Virgil chuckled slightly, shaking his head fondly. He spread one of his wings out, revelling in the way the baker's face lit up in awe. "Not to brag but, I think giant is an understatement" Virgil laughed, showing his friend just how big his wings actually were. (They were huge) 

Before Patton could respond, however, there was a loud cracking noise behind them. Virgil glanced up to see the top of the stake had succumbed to the fire, and was on its way down, headed straight for Patton! Just in time, Virgil leapt forward, unfurling his wings wrapping them around Patton and himself as a protective shield. He felt the weight of the piece of beam hit his wing, causing him to wince slightly, but he managed to deflect it, hearing it hit the ground behind them with a thud. 

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked, unwrapping them from the wing cocoon he had created. 

"That was awesome!" Patton cheered, causing Virgil to laugh. He glanced over the baker's shoulder to see the sun was already setting. Damn, he was late.

"hey so, I'm late for dinner with my dad, but when I get back ill answer any questions you have okay?" 

"Wait your dad?! You told me your dad died when you were young!" Patton replied Virgil could almost see the questions swirling around the baker's head. 

"I couldn't exactly tell you he couldn't come over for thanksgiving because he was a demon who had a meeting in hell to attend now could I?" Virgil laughed. "actually..." he thought for a moment "You wanna meet him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind you joining for dinner, he's always asking about you, my 'friend on the surface', I bet you guys would get along great" 

Patton's eyes widened for the hundredth time that afternoon "Oh my gosh yes I'd love to!" 

Virgil smiled, feeling his heart flutter a bit. He was so lucky to have someone like Patton in his life. He reached forward, grabbing Patton's hand gently. 

"Okay, hold on!" Virgil said, unable to hide the hint of mischief in his eyes.  
"Wait what are we doIN-" Patton replied, getting cut off but them teleporting.

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't turn out so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly concept I thought up and had to write. I hope you enjoyed this little short <3 please like or comment if you did! Also, feel free to leave some prompts if you want!
> 
> Also! I need suggestions for a story that's currently in the works. What are some situations that could happen while roman, virgil, patton, and logan are on a quest in a medievel fantasy setting? Virgil is a witch, ofc. If you have any ideas of interesting things they could come across please let me know!!!!
> 
> https://creweemmaeec11.tumblr.com/


End file.
